


Animus Nocturnus Sonata

by RaijiMagiwind



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijiMagiwind/pseuds/RaijiMagiwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the worlds of the Shin Megami Tensei Persona collides with the Doctor? Absolute insanity....<br/>Armani Griswald is about to learn that her life is gonna take a dramatic turn for the bizarre. As a new Persona user awakes in the strangest of places, but that's not all. This new Persona user has the power to manipulate the time vortex, which means in the hands of the wrong people, could destroy all of reality in the process...<br/>Now join forces with Armani, the characters of Persona 3 and 4 along with the Doctor for what is sure to be one hell of an insane adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animus Nocturnus Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuing and extremely RAW unbetaed WIP. It is the 2012 NaNoWriMo WIP I am working on.....
> 
> Please bear with the messed up story, crazy typos and other fun stuff that will likely happen through the month of November. After November 2012, the author will go back and work on editing up and making the whole story much more readable and less typo riddled (hopefully) insanity... for now you get the 50,000 words of vomit and whatever can be dragged out of the authors head in 30 days of NaNo insanity....
> 
> \--Also the author invites the readers to give ideas and suggestions that could end up part of the twisting and insane plot, so feel free to throw out ideas, thoughts and suggestions that might help the author with her story, especially fellow Whovian knowledge, SMT Persona knowledge or even a good knowledge of the UK and locals and the like, especially around Cardiff, where the main character resides.

In the shadows of the Velvet Room, a face long since seen stepped from the shadows. Igor turned to face the stranger, though he smiled as he seemed to recognize the face. The one who stood before him was the wise and enigmatic Philemon. 

“Master Philemon, it has been been far to long since you appeared and graced us with your presence.”

“Yes, it has, hasn’t it Igor. But something stirs…a power with great strength. Something that could alter many things…”  
His face furrowed in a look that told you that the stuff he was pondering was serious. 

“What could it be, that would concern even you Master Philemon?” Igor asked with a concerned look on his face. At the moment, he was the only one in the Velvet Room with Philemon, as the others had wandered off to take care of various tasks. 

“A human who is about to awaken to a power that is probably not ready for it, but it will be awakened for it is needed….and with it will attract all sorts of interesting players.” He said as he moved to sit in one of the chairs that sat in the room. He seemed to sigh softly as he spoke the next words, almost like a cryptic prophecy, while his eyes closed. 

“I am thou, thou are I. Many masks one wears to hide the truth. But in time, a fate of one entwined. In her lies wait, a destiny that will transcend the bounds of time. In a place called Cardiff this soul will wake, And with it tear asunder a rift in space. Many tasks this stranger will face, but with her sorrow is a cursed fate. Chased by many who seek her power…the one who can help her is called Doctor….”

He opened his eyes to glance towards his old friend, Igor. “But what makes this one so special Master?” he asked with a look of concern.

“This persons power attracts both dark and light. Even the Shadows are waking. But there power also can break the boundaries between this world of the subconscious and the conscious. If the denizens of the Dark Hour, the realm of the subconscious acquire her, they could break through the barrier that would no longer need the Dark Hour to roam freely. The power can manifest reality and affect time.”

“That would mean, that the need for more of those with the power of Persona would be even greater. For they would have to fight outside the Dark Hour, when there powers are likely to be at there strongest. They is only so much a small group can do on its own.”

“Yes, Igor, and that is where the danger lies. But right now the child of promise must fend off the the first battle against her, and that is the call of Nyx’s guardians who try to pull her to them before she fully wakes. But time runs short, and the battle is about to begin. Blessed and cursed this child will be, but her fate may eventually end with tragedy…”

\-------

Armani Griswald was wandering in the cool evening air along the bay near Cardiff. She had bundled up a touch in her black pea coat and wore leggings under the knee length black skirt she wore. She was on her way back to her small apartment not to far away after working a long day at the small coffee house she worked at within Terra Nova . She was looking forward to taking a good soak in her tub before heading off to bed, hoping that she would be able to actually fall asleep without the odd dreams and nightmares she had been plagued with over the past few weeks. 

She walked along the dimly lit area, listening to the sounds of the nearby bay and the wharf as she walked along. In the shadows was a figure who’s eyes watched the young Armani carefully as she walked along. He was one of the many followers of the cult of Nyx and was sent to be the one to watch over the one his masters had been following for a while. They seemed to believe she was a special one, one capable of the possibility of changing the way things worked involving the harbingers of the darkness. 

He watched from the shadows and followed her as she headed down Adelaide St and made her way towards James St. She stopped a few times to glance around and see if she saw anything after she thought she felt the feeling of being followed. He would duck into the shadows as she did so, so as to not be seen by her as he watched her carefully. She was sure someone was following her but whoever it was did so in a way to make sure they weren’t seen by here or by anyone nearby. She decided to keep on walking though she remained extra cautious. As she reached the next turn of her trip she felt a chill run down he spine as she walked.

The one who had been following her drew from the shadows as he felt the will of the power flow through him and became a puppet to the power of Nyx. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. His eyes held a soft glow which was a little eerie. Armani felt herself spun around by a young male whom immediately made her body tense with a sort of subconscious fear. Inside though, something stirred, a sort of power that seemed to be ready to defend her if needed. 

“Who are you? What the hell do you want?” she yelled at the male, whom she assumed was high or something from the way he looked at her. He simply swayed and looked over her with a sort of devilish smirk.  
“Who this vessel is, is not of your concern child of the gates…what you should be concerned of is what will happen if the wrong people get a hold of you.”  
She looked at him as if he was a bit bat-shit crazy and moved to get away from him but was met with a deep sort of foreboding as she felt as if the air grew quite heavy.  
“Get away from me….”  
“That I cannot do my dear, for I am here to speak to you in regards to figuring out weather you are going to be an enemy we have to deal with.”

Suddenly she cowered, sort of clutching her head as she seemed to try and hold back as flashes of her recent dreams and odd daydreams that had been haunting her over the past few weeks. In the back of her mind, she heard the words there in the back of her mind from the wise and gentle Philemon. For some reason the man in the butterfly mask who occasionally drew into her dreams soothed her frazzled nerves. 

She let the image of the man in the mask sooth her mind and draw into a sort of strength as she faced hte male before her. The darkness seemed to lap around them and she was able to weather its suffocating power by drawing on the image in her mind. The male figure watched her intently as he seemed to take notice that the female was keeping from falling tot eh darkness that surrounded them as the Shadows began to manifest.  
“I come to you with a proposition. To have you join the darkness and be part of the new world order that will come from the rise of the Shadows and the breaking of the masks that you pathetic humans wear to guard yourselves.”  
She stepped forward to glare at him. “Not interested…especially if the reason for your actions are to cause harm to others and the place I call home.”  
“Thats too bad child, because to be honest I am not gonna give you a real choice int eh matter. You either join us or I kill you.”  
“Then let me die and in doing so, you lose me for whatever you wanted me for.”  
“Thats true yes, but who’s to say I would kill you outright. I could just instead do something much worse….”

Meanwhile, a small group a bit far from there normal place of home was following a set of odd reading the SEES team had been monitoring for several weeks. They had gotten word of the odd readings from a group they had chose to keep tabs with here in the United Kingdom. So operating in a tandem with a odd group called Torchwood, led by a man named Jack, they had been following this odd energy for a few weeks. They wondered if the readings where the sign of something even more dangerous coming. The Torchwood team wondered if it was a sign of something going on with the area near the rift since even though the rift had been partially sealed, it was still possible for it to get torn asunder once again if the right things took place. They where watching the energies since it was possible they could be a sign of something trying to punch through and tear open the rift again. At the moment not to far from them was Jack, and at least one other member of his team, side by side with Akihiko and Mitsuru of SEES, whom where following the fluxes to the small wooded area not too far from the wharf. 

The male figure drew himself towards Armani and she prepared for the onslaught of what she believed he might do to her. He reached out to her as she felt eh burning along her shoulder where an old birthmark shaped almost like a butterfly was situated. In her mind and in the place called the Velvet Room, a single voice, called out in the recesses of her mind.  
“I am thou, thou art I, awaken child and change the fate that settles before you….call the name of the power that resonates in your deepest soul….”

As the male figure drew towards her and grasped her shoulder in a vise like grip, his eyes glowed with a soft light of energy.  
“Then child of the gates…live the cursed fate…tormented by the power that you wake and let it slowly erode at your sanity…that is the curse that Nyx places upon you….”

She screamed as almost red hot pain shot through her body and a new mark burned itself into her flesh. A crescent moon against the butterfly. She cried out the first thing that came to her mind.  
“AION!!!!!”  
Her body was engulfed in light as she felt something surge forth from her form and the light pierced through the sky. The Nyxian staggered back as he cursed at her, for the power she held had awoken, regardless of the attempt to try and bind it into the curse. As the light shattered the twilight, and erupted across the sky, the sky twisted in ribbons of color. A youthful figure formed around her clad in simple garb. He had a ring of ribbon around him that showed the zodiac.

Meanwhile the team that had been folowing in the distance was suddenly found with themsleves hearing the sensor going off like mad and the comm opened to hear a panicked Sato over the line.  
“Sir, what the hell is going on out there with that target you where following? The rift energy just spiked like insane. Whatever the hell is going on, reacted violently to the rift. It’s actually ripping into the rift and causing it to react….”

“What are you talking about Sato?” asked Jack over the comm, as he watched the two SEES members cringe with a sort of pain as they could feel there Persona power seem to be pulled at by whatever was going on.  
“Whatever just happened that caused that spike of light in the sky has punctured through the Rift, and rift energy is rippling across the sky like fire across an oil field.”  
“Where going to investigate, I tell you more as soon as I know….Jack out.”  
He glanced over to the two SEES members who where watching him.  
“A new Persona user has awakened to there power…but this one is different then those before. Its hella strong…” said Akihiko.  
“Its also causing a ripple across the barrier between the Dark Hour and the general subconscious….” Said Mitsuru.  
“Well whatever the hell’s going on, it also caused a time rift which means likely a very old friend of mine is bound to show up soon” said Jack with a frown.

Meanwhile the Doctor and his companion where inside the TARDIS, moving along the time vortex to there next destination when suddenly the TARDIS was rocked about almost violently from the power that punctured through the rift and through the vortex itself. The Doctor grabbed on to the console for dear life and his companion, braced themselves to keep from being flung across the room. Alarms went off like mad and they could feel as the TARDIS seemed to lurch violently towards whatever the hell had caused the disturbance.

“What the bloody hells….” exclaimed the Doctor with a deep furrow on his brow. He was rushing around the TARDIS like a chicken with his head cut off. “X energy…that’s impossible… there’s just no way…it as if what ever the hell happened tore a hole straight though the vortex all the way to the schism itself. Rift energy, vortex energy… its like a bloody cascade failure….”

His companion stared at him with a confused look. “Care to explain that in the bloody queen’s English doctor?” she said with a frown. 

“Something just ripped through space-time like a bull through a china shop. And whatever it is is dragging us towards it… the TARDIS is being drawn to it.”

He seemed to be trying to see if he could at least make sure the TARDIS landed wherever the hell it was going in one piece if possible. 

“Where is it taking us?”

The Doctor looked confused though not to surprised. “Cardiff…why Cardiff…There’s the Rift, but that was sealed more or less…”  
The Doctor seemed to finally get things under control as he motioned for his companion to brace for impact as he had a feeling it wasn’t going to be a pretty landing. 

The Doctor and his TARDIS landed with a resounding thud and skid across the sidewalk and into a set of nearby trees as Jack and his group came running towards the whole insanity. There they saw a female with an odd figure ghosting over her and a male seemed to be trying to take off but was now confused by the handful of new arrivals.

The convergence of the many individuals at once was enough to make for an interesting sight. Akihiko glanced towards the female who was slowly rising with the figure that ghosted around her form. It reminded him of them old time themed deities, though the name of this one escaped him at the moment. Jack had his own partner grabbed the male firmly by the shoulders, not wishing to see the male run off is they had something to do with the recent incident. 

The Doctor eventually stumbled out of the TARDIS followed by the very perplexed companion. His gaze was drawn to the female who seemed to be emanating the source of the crazy energy. He walked towards her and went to go and look over her. Once he closed in to her and whipped out the Sonic Screwdriver to scan her briefly he looked at the reading with confused look. She seemed to see him for a moment before she seemed to feel as if she might be safe, and allowed her body to slump forward and into the Doctors arms. He caught her as she dropped into his arms and watched as the insane sky show began to dissipate from the sky. 

“So Doctor, care to explain what the hell is going on?” asked Jack as he watched the young woman pretty much faint into the Doctors arms.  
“Working on that one Jack….I’ll get back to you when I have a clue as to what the heck is going on…” he said with a furrowed brow.  
The one who had been with Jack from Torchwood glanced towards the Doctor, then Jack. “You mean the even the Doctor is confused. This can’t be good.”

The Doctor picked up the female and held onto her bridal style as he turned to the other odd characters that where all there as well.  
“I have this odd suspicion though that those two have a vague idea of what the apparition thing was though… they didn’t seems confused about it….”  
Mitsuru glanced to the man who had stumbled from the blue police box and spoke. “Well the apparition is something we at SEES call a Persona. Supposedly a manifestation of the human psyche…we use it to fight Shadows, sort of dark manifestations of mankind in a zone called the Dark Hour.”  
“So your saying the human subconscious manifests itself in a sort of energy form to combat against darker energy. But I assume normally the energy can only form in a certain type of space, which means what would be going on to allow for it to manifest outside of the space you refer to unless something changed.”

They all turned to the sound of maniacal laughter. “She is the child of the gates… burdened with the gift and curse of being able to forgo the walls between worlds, between realities….She can puncture through the walls as if they don’t exist…. Perhaps thats what drew you here one they call Doctor, the fact that something that shouldn’t be able to exist is in front of you… a child who’s blood flows human but tainted by the schism… the energy of the rift and the vortex… transfused with energy of time itself….”

The Doctor stared at the figure with a dark look in his eyes. If he had an understanding of what he just said, that meant the child could be possibly half Time Lord, though that would be impossible, unless something happened to allow for someone to allow for such a thing to happen. But the idea of someone being a conduit to time energy or rift energy wasn’t a total impossibility, though for a normal human the stress would eventually tear them apart or cause them to burn, so that meant the girl had to have something about her body that allowed for her to channel the power without being destroyed by it. Time Lord genetics was one possibility but on the very short list, since last he checked, he was the only one wandering around, and was pretty sure he hadn’t been leaving any kids around that he knew of.

The Doctor wandered back towards the TARDIS, and carried the girl with him. He seemed to be interested in not letting this one out of his sight right away. Jack followed after the Doctor and so did the others. The initial shock for Mitsuru and Akihiko was of course the common reaction that most had when venturing into the TARDIS for the first time.  
“What the heck is up with this place?” asked Akihiko, confused.  
“It’s bigger on the inside, which cannot be possible…” said Mitsuru.  
“You get used to it, the companion that had been with the Doctor said with a flourish.  
It was then when a handful of the group seemed to take notice of the one companion that was with the Doctor. Donna, stood there with a bemused expression on there face. “Welcome to the TARDIS, the Time And Relative Dimension In Space….basically a time machine…”

Mitsuru and Akihiko stared at her like she had sprouted a third head, but Donna simply shrugged it off.  
“Trust me you aren’t eh first and unlikely the last to be confused, trust me… but welcome to teh insanity anyways…”

The Doctor found a small space on the floor where he set the girl down and he went to go and plug the screwdriver into the console so it could do a deeper scan of the data he had got from teh girl. It came up with a weird array of data and symbols that made about half a bit of sense.  
“Well that girl is almost as much as an enigma as I am and thats saying something….” He mused with a scheming expression. Jack stood outside of the TARDIS doors with his partner who had the male pinned to teh ground. He appeared to be calling for backup of sorts and knew the others would be there soon. 

Armani began to stir slightly and her eyes opened to slowly take in her surroundings which caused her to shoot up quickly though immediately slipped back down into a half sitting position as she felt woozy.  
The Doctor glanced over towards her. “Yeah, you might wanna take it easy, you did after all pretty much shoot your body through the time vortex and back in a flash… kinda takes a toll on the body.”  
She stared at hte man at the console of the weird room she appeared to be in.  
“Where the hell am I?” she asked as she felt a massive headache come on, which only added tot he pain of the searing burning pain across her shoulder. She reached up to touch her nose feeling the trickle of blood from it. Donna walked over to her with a little water and a handkerchief. She took both gladly and slowly managed to sit up without feeling the need to vomit.  
“You would be in the TARDIS my dear.” Said Donna with a soft smile. “I’ll let you get your bearings a bit first before we try to confuse you a hell of a lot more…”  
She glanced towards the others and stared at them. “And you are all….?”

“I’m Donna, and the madman at the console is the Doctor…” said Donna with a flourish.  
“And we’re from SEES. I’m Akihiko and this is Mitsuru.” Said Akihiko as he knelt down to check on the girl a little bit.  
Jack peeked in slightly from the door of the TARDIS. “And I’d be Jack and my buddy pinning the dude that was attacking you is Gwen. Where from Torchwood.”

She glanced around finally trying to let her mind absorb the insanity that was happening around her. “The question though is what’s going on and why am I in the middle of it?” she asked with a slight frown.  
The Doctor glanced at her with an odd look. “You are in the center of this interesting mess Miss, because you apparently somehow ripped a hole in space time, which is why me and hte guy Jack are likely here. The other people are here apparently because of the weird shadow thing that you where wielding till you passed out in my arms.”

“The names Armani, Doc….” She said with a twitch to her brow.  
“Ok Armani, care to explain your side of the story to a point and help maybe fill in the blanks before hte great light show across the Cardiff sky…” asked Jack whom had been listening in from the doorway.  
“I was on my way home from work when the weirdo came up to me and sat there and tried to go on about cults and other weird shit. Then the next thing I know is searing pain and must of slightly blacked out for a moment cause the next thing I recall is a crash and lots of people running at me….”

Donna motioned at her for a moment before she moved to slowly lifted Armani’s shirt up to look at the girl’s back. Mitsuru also joined her, though her eyes seemed to widen at the view of the intricate design that seemed almost burned in her back. A butterfly and crescent moon weaved with a swirling design, but the weird symbols that flowed around it she didn’t understand. 

“Um…Doctor, you might want to check this out… there are symbols on her back that look like that weird writing of yours, among other stuff…”

The Doctor wandered over as Armani tried to make sure her chest was covered enough to keep from flashing her bra to everyone. He knelt down to look over the mark that seemed to be burned into her skin.


End file.
